


Fun At The Club

by QueenPress



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPress/pseuds/QueenPress
Summary: Ali and Kelley have fun outside the club





	Fun At The Club

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks but I wanted to write something with a rare pairing, so I wrote this.
> 
> pess23ohara5morgan13 is my tumblr. I’m always looking for people to have some thirsty chat with, rp or co-write. Or if you have a prompt feel free to message me, no guarantee I do it though.

Ali grabbed Kelley’s hand and lead Kelley through the crowd at the club. Kelley looking at Ali’s ass, biting her lips as Ali expertly maneuvered through. They finally made their way outside, to a side alley, the sound of the music still able to be heard. “You look amazing.” Ali cooed as she pushed Kelley against the wall, kissing and sucking on her neck.

“You do too.” Kelley Moaned, reaching around to grab Ali’s ass, “that dress looks amazing on you.” Kelley said as she tilted her head to the side to give Ali better access to her neck. 

“I want you to fuck me so badly,” Ali smirked as she kissed Kelley, squatting down in front of Kelley, undoing her jeans before pulling them and her underwear down.. Ali giggles a bit when Kelley’s soft cock pops out, quickly and eagerly taking Kelley in her mouth. 

“Shit Ali,” Kelley tossed her head back as Ali sucked her. Kelley bucked her hips forward involuntarily. Hearing Ali gag a bit Kelley looked down at her, “Sorry.”

Ali shrugged as she continued sucking Kelley, once Kelley was hard Ali stood up, kissing Kelley’s cheek, “fuck me.”

“So demanding,” Kelley laughed as she turned Ali around, her back now to the wall. Kelley lifted Ali’s dress up, and pulling her thong down just far enough to give Kelley access to Ali’s pussy. “You are so wet.”

“It’s all for you,” Ali smirked, kissing Kelley. 

Kelley grabbed Ali’s ass with both hands, lifting her up against the wall. Kelley started off slowly, grinding against Ali. Occasionally thrusting in and out. 

“Come on Kel,” Ali whined, “fucking pound me.” 

Kelley grunted as she looked Ali in the eyes, she kissed her, sliding her tongue in Ali’s mouth. Slowly Kelley started to work her pace up, eventually thrusting quickly in and out of Ali. The sound of Ali’s ass smacking against the fall echoing through the alley. 

“That’s it Kelley,” Ali Moaned, kissing Kelley again, as Kelley fucked her against the wall, “I’m so close.” 

Kelley nodded, confining at her relentless pace. After a few more thrusts Ali started to cum, her juices running down Kelley’s cock. Feeling Ali go over the edge was all Kelley needed. She started to cum, filling Ali’s pussy.

“That was amazing,” Ali giggles as Kelley set her back on the ground. Ali pulled her thong back up and fixed her dress.

“It was,” Kelley nodded as she pulled her jeans and underwear back up, smiling at Ali.

“I’m heading back in,” Ali kissed Kelley before walking back inside, swaying her ass as she did. She stopped in the doorway and turned to Kelley, “this ass is all yours tonight when we get home,” she winked before disappearing inside.


End file.
